They Chose Me
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Ophelia is the daughter of the Doctor and Martha Jones. The Doctor doesn't know Ophelia exist, and Ophelia was kidnapped a few minutes after she was born. Who kidnaps Ophelia and Why? What happens when she is adopted and starts learning about the Doctor? Who is she adopted by? *I own nothing except for Ophelia, Brian, and Sophie
1. Chapter 1

Martha Jones gives birth to her and the Doctor's daughter. She smiles at her daughter and says, "Welcome to the world, Ophelia Edeline Jones." Ophelia opened her eyes softly and smiled at her mummy.

Then a few minutes later, a weeping angel moved into Martha's hospital room and kidnapped Ophelia because Ophelia is going to grow up and be just like her dad so all aliens want to prevent Ophelia from knowing about the Doctor and his TARDIS. The weeping angel moved Ophelia to a different time and place. Baby Ophelia ended up the doorstep of an orphanage in the same time and place that Amy and Rory are living in.

Martha looks at her arms that were once holding her baby girl. She cries because she knows that she will probably never see her daughter again. All Martha wants is to hold her daughter and tell her that she is safe and loved. She wants to see her daughter grow up and tell Ophelia stories about traveling with Ophelia's daddy, the Doctor.

12 year later, Ophelia is in her room at the orphanage, with her bedroom door open since Brian likes it that way. She is with 3 year old, Brian and 6 month old, Sophie. Sophie is already asleep for her nap. Ophelia is holding Brian in her arms and is rocking him to sleep. She is humming and singing softly when she hears a knock on the door which her back is facing. Ophelia turns around to face the door and sees a couple standing their smiling at her. She freezes up for a second, but then sits on the bed in front of Sophie protectively, while holding Brian close in her arms. Brian snuggles close to his mummy.

Ophelia asks, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

The lady smiles at Ophelia, "I'm Amy and this is my husband, Rory. We are looking to adopt, and we decided that we want to adopt you."

Ophelia nods, "I'm Ophelia, but you probably don't want to adopt me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Rory asked

"Because Brian won't go anywhere without me." Ophelia said "He thinks of me as his mum since I have taken care of him since he was a little baby. As for Sophie who is behind, I won't go anywhere without her."

Rory nodded while Amy said, "We're still going to adopt you, Ophelia. Nothing could change our minds. Even if it means adopting Brian and Sophie. Ok?"

Ophelia nodded and smiled, "Ok."

Brian looks at Amy and Rory, "I stiww gonna caww Ophie, mummy. Kay?"

Amy and Rory smiled and nodded because Brian was so cute.

Ophelia smiled and kissed Brian's head.

Amy told Ophelia, "Rory and I are going to go downstairs and sign the adoption papers, Ophelia."

Ophelia nodded and then started to pack what little belongs that belonged to her, Brian, and Sophie.

Later that night at Rory and Amy's house, Amy and Rory are tucking Ophelia in because Sophie and Brian are already asleep.

"Goodnight sweety." Amy says smiling as she kisses her daughter on the forehead "Love you."

"Goodnight" Ophelia says

"Goodnight princess." Rory says smiling "Love you."

Ophelia asked nervously, "Could you...um tell me a story?" Ophelia had never had any one tell her a story before.

Amy smiled, "Of course."

Amy and Rory tell Ophelia all about the Doctor and how they traveled with him in his TARDIS. They tell her about how the Doctor is an alien called a Timelord, how he has two hearts, and that he can speak every language in the universe. Amy tells Ophelia about the how the Doctor and Rory put Amy into the Pandorica to save her life. Rory tells about how he guarded the Pandorica for 2000 years and earned the nickname 'the last centurion'.

When Amy finally says 'the end', Ophelia says, "That was a good story."

Ophelia didn't actually believe that the story was true, even though a part of her did want to believe it was true. She smiled as she fell asleep, and then Amy and Rory kiss Ophelia on the forehead again before leaving her room.

The next day when Ophelia woke up and thought about all the things that Amy and Rory told her about the Doctor. She thinks about all the doctor appointments she's had growing up, and how every doctor said it she was a medical mystery because she had two hearts. Ophelia wondered if she was a Timelord like the Doctor. She wondered why she had two hearts.

Deciding to let Brian and Sophie sleep longer, Ophelia walked downstairs for breakfast. Amy smiled when she saw her daughter. She loved Ophelia as if she was her own daughter.

"Morning sweety." Amy said

"Morning" Ophelia said.

She didn't know if she was quite ready to call Amy, mum yet. Ophelia still had the Doctor on her mind. She didn't understand why she had similarities with the Doctor.

Amy noticed that Ophelia seemed to be deep in thought about something. She asked, "What are you thinking about, sweety?"

"Um...the story last night is it true?" Ophelia asked "I mean...is the Doctor real?"

Amy nodded, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I...um...I have two...two hearts." Ophelia stated nervously "Just like the Doctor."

Amy looked at Ophelia confused about what Ophelia had said. She wasn't sure if she believed it. Amy felt on the left side of Ophelia's chest for a heartbeat. Then she felt on the other side for a heartbeat and sure enough there was two heartbeats. Amy was a little shocked but based on what she had seen traveling with the Doctor, she wasn't that shocked as a normal human would be.

Ophelia looked at her mum and asked almost in tears, "How...how is it possible, mummy?" Ophelia didn't even care that she had called Amy, mummy. She needed a mum since she never had one plus Ophelia was a looked concerned and scared about why she had two hearts.

Amy didn't know what to tell her daughter. She couldn't begin to explain or even comprehend how Ophelia had two hearts. Amy hugged her daughter and said, "I don't know, sweety. I really don't know, but I promise you, your father and I will find the Doctor and ask him."

Ophelia hugged her mum back and replied by saying, "Ok mum."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Amy and Rory adopted Ophelia, Brian and Sophie. Ophelia is adjusting nicely to her new parents. She even calls them, mum and dad regularly now. Brian has started calling Rory, daddy, but he still calls Ophelia, mummy. Rory and Amy are working on finding the Doctor for Ophelia so they can ask why Ophelia has two hearts.

One night when Ophelia is sleeping in her room with Brian, because Sophie was sleeping in a crib in Rory and Amy's room. The Doctor's TARDIS somehow landed in Ophelia's room. Ophelia woke up when she heard the noise of the TARDIS landing, but Brian stayed asleep because he is a heavy sleeper. Then the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to see where he was. He looked around Ophelia's room confused as to why he had landed in a kid's room.

Ophelia looked at him confused. She asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor stated

"Doctor who?" Ophelia asked

The Doctor replied by saying his mantra when that question is asked, "Exactly."

Ophelia looked at him skeptically. 'Why couldn't he just answer the question?' Ophelia wondered. She yelled, "Mum! Dad!"

Amy and Rory ran into Ophelia's room, worried that she was hurt or that maybe she had a bad dream. Rory asked worriedly, "What's wrong, princess?" Ophelia pointed to the TARDIS and the Doctor. Amy and Rory looked over at the Doctor. Amy hugged the Doctor. She said, "Doctor!"

"Pond!" Doctor replied. He smiled at Rory, "Hi Rory."

"What are you doing here, Doctor?" Amy asked. "It's the middle of the night." Ophelia watched the scene confused.

The Doctor replied, "It was kind of an accident. I was trying to go somewhere else." Amy nodded.

Rory looked at the Doctor and then over at Ophelia, "Ophelia, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Ophelia. She is mine and Amy's daughter. Well technically adopted daughter, but we love her as our own."

The Doctor nodded, "Nice to meet you, Ophelia Pond."

"Oh, Doctor." Amy said remembering the question that she and Rory had about Ophelia "Ophelia has two hearts. Could you explain how she has two hearts?"

"Two hearts?" The Doctor repeated confused "But that's not possible. There's only two people that have two hearts and that's River and I."

"Well now there are three people." Amy replied

The Doctor walked over to Ophelia with his sonic screwdriver in his hand. Ophelia looked a little scared.

"Don't worry, little Pond." The Doctor said sweetly "I'm not going to hurt you." He scanned over Ophelia with his sonic screwdriver and then he looked at it like he was reading it. Then he looked confused, "But that's not possible."

"What's not possible, Doctor?" Rory asked

The Doctor turned to face Amy and Rory, "Ophelia... she's my daughter. Well mine and Martha Jones. Martha was my companion before you two."

"You're my dad?" Ophelia asked confused

The Doctor nodded, "Biologically yes I am, but you don't have to call me dad if you don't want to."

"Could you take me to meet my biological mum?" Ophelia asked

The Doctor nodded, "I could if you would like me to and if your mum and dad say it's ok."

Ophelia looked over at Amy and Rory. She pleaded with puppy dog eyes, "Please mummy and daddy, I just want to meet my biological mum. Please?"

Amy and Rory smiled and nodded. Rory said, "Of course you can, princess."

"Only if we can come." Amy added jokingly

Ophelia smiled and hugged her parents, "Of course you can come, mum."

The Doctor smiled and opened the door to the TARDIS. He said, "Come along, Ponds."

Amy, Rory and Ophelia walked into the TARDIS. Ophelia looked around shocked, "It's bigger on the inside."

"You'll get used to it." Rory told his daughter. Ophelia nodded and smiled at her dad.

The Doctor sets the TARDIS to take him to Martha in present time. He smiles giddily and he pushes the last button, "Here we go."

After the TARDIS lands the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Ophelia walk out and walk to Martha's house. The Doctor knocks on the door.

Martha answers the Doctor and hugs the Doctor, "Doctor, what brings you here?"

The Doctor replies by introducing his other companions, "These people are Amy, Rory and Ophelia. Ophelia is mine and your daughter."

Martha looks at Ophelia shocked. She never thought that she would see her daughter, Ophelia again. Martha smiled and hugged her daughter, "I've missed you so much. I never thought I would see you again."

Ophelia hugs her biological mum back, "I thought that I wasn't wanted, but now I know I am wanted."

"Oh I wanted you more than life itself, baby girl." Martha tells her daughter

Ophelia smiles, "I'm so glad I finally got to meet you." Martha smiles back at her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Rory and Amy are out at the park with their kids. Amy is holding Sophie in her arms, Ophelia is doing some gymnastics, while Brian decides to go on the swing.

Brian sits on the swing and says, "Daddy, come push me."

Rory smiles, "Okay buddy." He walks over to the swing to push his son.

Ophelia had finally mastered her round off back handspring back tuck. She smiled happily and says, "Mummy, watch this."

"Okay I'm watching sweetheart." Amy says looking up to watch Ophelia.

Ophelia shows her mum the new gymnastics skill she had mastered. Amelia watched Ophelia amazed. Amy said, "Wow, sweetheart that was really good." Ophelia smiled.

Later that day, Rory and Amy are sitting in the living room with Ophelia and Brian. They have decided to tell Ophelia and Brian about Melody.

"What did you want to tell mummy and I, daddy?" Brian asked looking at Rory while still referring to Ophelia as his mummy.

"We wanted to tell you about your older sister, Melody." Rory said "She isn't with us right now because she is traveling through time and space just like the Doctor."

Ophelia nodded, "Can we meet her, mummy and daddy?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Amy replied while nodded

"When?" Brian asked

"Whenever you'd like, buddy." Rory replied

"How about tomorrow?" Ophelia asked

Amy nodded, "We'd have to call Melody but tomorrow is okay with your daddy and I ."

Brian and Ophelia smiled excitedly. Brian looks at Ophelia, "Are you excited, mummy?"

Ophelia nodded, "Yes I am excited, buddy. Can I talk to you about something though?"

"Anything mummy." Brian replied

"That's the thing, buddy. You can't call me mummy anymore." Ophelia explained "At the orphanage I was your mummy because you didn't have anyone else, but now we have Amy as our mum so you need to call her mummy. Okay buddy."

Brian nodded, "Kay Ophie. I love you."

Ophelia smiled, "I love you too buddy."

Brian looked at Amy, "So mummy, can we call Melody now?"

Amy smiled and nodded, "Yes we can buddy."

Rory grabbed his phone and called Melody. He said, "Hello? Melody?"

Melody answered her phone and said, "Hi dad. What is it?"

"Your mum and I adopted three kids and we'd like you too meet your brother and sisters." Rory replied "Plus we told them about you and they'd like to meet you too."

"Okay dad. When would you like me to come over?" Melody asked

"Could you come tomorrow?" Rory asked

"Of course, dad." Melody said "See you tomorrow. I love you"

"See you tomorrow, Mel. I love you too" Rory said before hanging up his phone

"So?" Brian and Ophelia asked in unison

Rory chuckled slightly, "She said she can come over tomorrow."

"Yay!" Ophelia and Brian said in unison while doing their happy dance. Rory and Amy smiled and laughed slightly at their kids enthusiasm.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short


End file.
